Te odio pero te amo
by fran malfoy weasley
Summary: Hogwarts esconde muchas historias, unas peligrosas, otras de aventura pero sobre todo de amor, como dicen algunos muggles nada es imposible cuando existe el amor, esta historia demostrara lo que puede ocurrir cuando los caminos de una Gryffindor y un Sly
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, es mi primer fics espero que les guste.

Summary: Hogwarts esconde muchas historias, unas peligrosas, otras de aventura, pero sobre todo de amor, como dicen algunos muggles nada es imposible cuando existe el amor. Y esta historia demostrara lo que puede ocurrir cuando los caminos de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin se cruzan.

_Los personajes no pertenecen son de J.k. Rowling._

_*º*º*º*º_

**_Te odio pero te amo._**

_*º*º*º_

**El principio de un mal día**

Era una mañana muy nublada lo cual significaba que no iba a jugar Quiditch con Harry lo cual preocupo y molesto mucho a la pelirroja que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos junto a Hermione.

- Te ves muy preocupada Ginny que te ocurre – dijo Hermione.

- Nada solamente estaba observando…. – dijo Ginny.

-Oh vamos Ginny a mi no me engañas sé que te ocurre alg… pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque se escucho una voz que la llamaba.

Hermione ¡por fin te encuentro te estuve buscando todo el día! - dijo Harry mirándola con ojos brillosos. lo cuál molesto mucho a Ginny - ah Ginny, hola… creo que no podremos jugar Quidditch, pero si quieres será para mañana.

-Claro Harry. No te preocupes… hemm yo … me tengo que ir … adiós Hermy, adiós Harry – se despidió ginny. y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo con lagrimas en los ojos …

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ * D&G * _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-Vamos draquin despierta cariño – lo llamo la Slytherin .

-¡PANSY! Te he dicho que no me llames así y sale de mi habitación - dijo el rubio.

-Vamos Draco, no seas malo conmigo- señaló abrazándolo.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! - dijo apartándola de él y parándose – ¡ya sal Pansy necesito cambiarme!

-No seas gruñon, Draquin – apuntó pansy cerrando al puerta tras ella

-!Oh que mujer mas molesta! - gruñó vistiéndose y mirando su reloj - Llegare tarde a pociones murmuro y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo…

-Hey ¿a dónde vas tan apurado?

-¡A pociones Blaise! ¿Tu no iras?

-No. Snape me dejo quedarme … sólo tuve que inventar una simple escusa, pero… -dijo mirando su reloj – creo que debes apurarte, te quedan 10 minutos para llegar.

-¡Oh no llegare! - dijo Draco y salió corriendo.

Pero lo que venia no se lo esperaba al doblar en la esquina de el pasillo de topo con la pelirroja haciando que los dos cayeran …..

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *D&G*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-Oh lo siento - se disculpo la pelirroja agarrando los libros . sin mirar a la persona contra quien choco

-Ten más cuidado comadreja – dijo el rubio tomando rápidamente sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo - y salio corriendo al aula de pociones .

"¿Qué le pasa al hurón?" pensó Ginny, pero lo descubrió al ver a hora . Tomó las cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo al aula de pociones topándose con Draco en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí pobretona? – preguntó con aire de superioridad.

-¡Voy a clases huron! - dijo mirándolo divertido al ver la cara de asombro que ponía.

-¿Qué? pero tu vas en sexto pobretona.

-Me ascendieron de curso.

-Wow pobretona, Dumbledore si que esta loco, como se le ocurre acender a una pobretona como tu siendo de tan poca inteligencia – se burló.

-Cállate malfoy … no tu no eres nada mas que un maldito hu… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Snape abrió la puerta del aula.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape –, ahora entren.

- Pero ¿y Malfoy...? - alegó.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor ahora pasen y se sientan.

-Maldito hurón albino – murmuró Ginny a Draco.

-¡Oh Weasley ese comentario si que fue cruel! - se burló sentándose junto a Pansy.

*º*º*º

**Continuará...**


	2. Confusión de libros

**Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

Summary: Hogwarts esconde muchas historias, unas peligrosas, otras de aventura, pero sobre todo de amor, como dicen algunos muggles nada es imposible cuando existe el amor. Y esta historia demostrara lo que puede ocurrir cuando los caminos de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin se cruzan.

_Los personajes no pertenecen son de J.k. Rowling._

_*º*º*º*º_

**_Te odio pero te amo._**

_*º*º*º_

**_Confusión de libros..._**

-Abran su libro en la pagina 256 – dijo Snape con su fría voz.

Draco tomó su libro y lo abrió por casualidad en la última página donde había un dibujo mágico de Harry en un caballo galopando hacia donde una torre donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser Ginny.

-Pero qué demo… - dijo y fue hacia la portada del libro y se dio cuenta de que era un texto gastado y sucio, fue hacia la primera página y vio escrito en una esquina "Ginny Weasey".

-¿Qué pasa Draquin? – preguntó Pansy tratando de mirar el libro.  
>-Nada Pansy, pasame un pergamino, necesito mandar algo.<p>

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *D&G* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-Ginny, llegaste ¿dónde andabas? – le interrogó curiosa Hermione.

-Emm … andaba caminando por el castillo.

-Eso es difícil de creértelo Ginny, pero lo haré porque Snape acaba de decir la página en la que trabajaremos – dijo Hermione –. Acuérdate es la pagina 256 y después hablaremos de porque llegaste tarde y con ¡Malfoy!

-Esta bien Hermy – dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír.

Ginny tomó él libro y lo abrió en la página correcta , no se había percatado de que ese libro no era de ella.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *D&G* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-¡Ay! – dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que un pergamino le habí golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Ginn? – preguntó Hermione.

-Mmm… nada. Sólo me acorde de que… no había hecho mi cama – dijo Ginny.

-Ah esta bien - respondió la castaña –, pero presta atención a la clase Ginn.

Ginny tomó el pergamino extendiéndolo.

_Hey Comadreja que tonta eres, cada vez me pregunto cómo al chiflado de Dumbledore se le ocurrió ascenderte de curso… pero pobretona tienes mi libro, así que lo necesito ahora, ni loco me quedare con tu estúpido libro de segunda mano. Aunque te comprendo eres tan pobretona, seguro es lo más lujoso que has tenido en tu vida._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *D&G* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-Estúpido Malfoy – murmuró Ginny guardando el papel.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? – indagó Hermione.

-Emm … nada, pero me das un pergamino necesito escribir algo.

-Pues claro, por supuesto – le dijo pasándole un pequeño papel.

-Gracias Hermi –mencionó Ginny sonriéndole.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *D&G* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-¡Ayyy! - chilló Pansy tratando de tomar el pergamino que le había golpedo la cabeza, pero Draco fue mas rápido y lo tomó primero, comenzándolo a leer.

_¡Tu eres el tonto! Tu recogiste los libros primero hurón albino así que deja de molestarme y ¿cómo te devuelvo tu libro imbécil estas muy lejos? Y no es un lujo hurón me da igual tu estúpido libro y ¡no soy estúpida!_

-Estúpida eres weasley – murmuró Draco mirando a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – dijo Pansy, enarcando su ceja.

-Nada, vuelvo inmediatamente – se paró rápidamente y caminó hacia la pelirroja tirándole el libro sobre la mesa y tomando su libro.

-Pero que … – alcanzó a pronunciar Ginny al ver a Draco.

-Vengo a buscar mi libro Comadreja…

-Señor Malfoy – dijo Snape mirándolo –, porfavor vuelva a su asiento.

-Ah si claro señor - respondió Draco lo más respetuoso posible –, sólo que esta comadreja pobretona tenia mi libro.

-Ey Malfoy tu fuiste el imbécil que tomó el libro primero – gritó Ginny parándose.

-Pero tu fuiste la estúpida que chocó conmigo pobretona, pero debo admitirlo pobretona fue buena escusa para tratar de hablar conmigo – dijo Draco –. Bueno pero es obvio que traten de hablar con ¡un Díos Griego y Sex Simbol como yo!

-¡Silencio los dos! Los tendre que castigar esas no son formas de comportarse en mi clase. En especial usted señor Malfoy – dijo Snape –. Mañana los 2 en mi oficina temprano.

Draco sólo se limitó a caminar hacia su lugar y sentarse.

***º*º*º**

**Continuará...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
